Mira tu pasado y entenderas tu presente
by Akira Riddle
Summary: James no creia en las reencarnaciones hasta que comenzo a tenr sueños extraños ¿Quien era Sasuke?¿Por que queria mtarlo? junto a sus amigos y otras personas más, James se adentrara en una nueva aventura. Itachi Uchiha, descubrire quien eres. Naruto y HP


**Disclairmer: Los personajes de Naruto y Harry Potter no me pertenecen, las mentes tras los dibujos y libros son Masashi Kishimoto-san y J. k. Rowling. Pero a veces quisiera que me prestaran un rato a Sasuke, Itachi, Draco o a Tom *-* ¿Quién dice que soñar no cuesta nada? XD pss si, si cuesta, porque son tan wows que me cuesta imaginarlos XDD ¡Grachias Kishimoto y J.K! ^^**

**Summary: James no creia en las reencarnaciones, pero ¿Por qué sueña eso? ¿Quién rayos es Sasuke? ¿Y por que siempre quiere matarlo? Tal vez tenga una imaginación muy grande y … ¿sus amigos también? James no estara solo en aquella nueva aventura, junto a sus amigos y otras personas más tendra que descubrir que es lo que sucede. Itachi Uchiha, descubrire quien eres.**

_**Blablabla: **_**Frase del capi principio y/o final (al estilo mentes criminales XD)**

_blablbablba: _**Flash Back o Sueños**

''_blbalbalbal'' _**pensamientos**

**Capitulo 1: Los nuevos profesores**

_**Cuando menos te lo esperas el pasado puede venir a remover el presente, y nunca sabes a donde te va a llevar, sólo puedes confiar en que sea un sitio al que deseas ir.**_

_**Anónimo**_

_Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si alguien lo hubiera maldecido con un cruciatus por un largo tiempo multiplicado por mil. Y a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía seguía caminando con un propósito e iniciativa desconocida para el ¿Qué lo impulsaba a seguir de pie? Es cierto que era una persona orgullosa, pero por si el fuera mejor se quedaría tirado en el piso. Había un muchacho de su misma edad con extrañas ropas y cabello azulado agazapado a una pared, parecía como si se hubiera peleado con unas cien personas a la vez, sus ojos de un profundo negro parecían aterrados, sus piernas no paraban de temblar. Y por alguna extraña razón sus ojos no se despegaban de el. Con cada paso que daba el temblor de las piernas del chico aumentaba, no tenia a donde ir, estaba acorralado. No entendía porque aquel chico le tenía miedo, ni que fuera la mismísima muerte en persona. Seguía caminando, sentía como un liquido caliente resbalaba por su cara proveniente de sus ojos, sabia que no eran lagrimas; el no lloraba. Alzo su brazo, se asusto, su mano estaba completamente bañada en sangre, su sangre. Quiso gritar al ver eso pero su cuerpo no respondió a su mandato, seguía con un paso tambaleante a solo unos cuantos metros del joven que no sabia ni para donde correr. Se detuvo, el chico volteo su rostro horrorizado viendo algo arriba de su cabeza, le dio curiosidad por saber que era pero sus ojos no se apartaban del joven. Eso le frustro. Su brazo alzado siguió expandiéndose, le chico lo enfrento otra vez con temor, sus ojos se abrieron más que antes al escucharlo hablar. Quiso escucharse a si mismo pero no podía. Sentía como su rostro se estiraba en lo que seria una gran sonrisa, movió sus labios mientras su dedo índice y el del medio tocaban la blanquecina frente del chico, que ahora se encontraba gravemente sorprendido. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, todo se nublo y supo que todo había acabado._

—¡James!— sintió como zarandeaban su cuerpo sin compasión, pero el no quería despertar, quería saber que había dicho, quien era ese chico y lo más importante ¿Por qué soñaba eso? — ¡JAMES!— abrió sus ojos fastidiado, ¿Qué no entendían que tenía curiosidad por saber?, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de su mejor amigo y primo: Fred Weasley. Vio como el pelirrojo se desplomaba a su lado soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto con fastidio por haber sido despertado. Fred lo volteo a ver con una mirada de 'eso mismo te pregunto yo'.

—Te removías en sueños— Bufo por lo bajo, con algo de desilusión. El esperaba que Fred le dijera que murmuraba en sueño ¡Así podría saber que había dicho!

—¿Algo más?—

—¿Esperabas algo más?— respondió con otra pregunta indagando un poco, después de todo era su amigo.

—Tuve otro sueño raro— confeso, entre el y Fred no había secretos. El pelirrojo trato de que su amigo no le tomara importancia a esos sueños, pero el también comenzaba a preocuparse, desde hace meses que James sueña cosas raras. No eran sus típicos sueños sobre Anne y el quidittch, no, estos sueños distaban mucho de la fantasía; según las propias palabras de James, se sentían muy reales.

El vagón se sumió en un cómodo silencio, cada quien sumidos en sus pensamientos. Tanto Fred como James se encontraban rumbo a Hogwarts en el tren para cursar su sexto año. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, Fred vio sin mucho interés como Albus, Rose, Hugo y Lily entraban platicando de cosas sin importancia, desde su punto de vista.

—Pensé que te ibas a ver con Scorp, Al— Comento Lily sentándose frente a James sin perder de vista a Albus, su hermano favorito.

—Dijo que tenia que hacer algo, luego nos alcanza— Scorpius Malfoy hijo de Draco y Astoria Malfoy, era el mejor amigo de Albus, que sorprendentemente había quedado en Gryffindor para alivio de sus padres y disgusto de Lucius. Albus, por consecuente, también había quedado en Gryffindor pese a las burlas de James sobre que quedaría en Slytherin.

—Espero que este año tengamos un buen profesor de DCAO— Bufo Hugo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el, excepto James que seguía ausente mirando por la ventana pero nadie más que Fred notaba eso. Lastimadamente para Hogwarts, la maldición que Voldemort había puesto sobre los futuros maestros de DCAO, para que ninguno durara más del año, prevaleció aun pese a su muerte. Y es que nadie había podido romper la maldición; solo aquel merecedor del puesto se quedara, es lo que se rumoraba que Voldemort había estipulado, ya que no creía a ningún mago merecedor de aquel puesto más que él.

—¿Alguien sabe quien sera?— pregunto curioso Albus viendo con atención a Hugo, Lily y Rose quienes estaban sentados frente a el, Fred y James. Tanto Hugo como Rose negaron con la cabeza, Lily comento algo sobre no haberlo leído en el Profeta, James seguía abstracto en sus pensamientos y Fred fingía no prestar atención.

—¿Tu sabes algo Fred?— evitando decir algo hiriente al pobre chico, no sabia ni de donde había salido su mal humor, decidió no emitir ningún sonido y solo encogerse de hombros. — ¿Y tu James?— Pero James no contesto, ni si quiera lo escucho o miro, seguía tan metido en sus pensamientos que a los chicos menores se les hizo raro. El pelirrojo le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo, James lo miro amenazante algo impropio de el.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Pregunto Lily por pura cortesía, era bien sabido que Lily y James no se llevaban. La menor de los Potter no soportaba el pesado carácter burlón de su hermano y James no soportaba el tono mandón, y el carácter explosivo y un tanto violento de su pequeña hermana.

—Hmp— Refunfuño cruzándose de brazos —Me duele la cabeza, intento pensar y el chillante sonido de sus voces no me deja— espeto, entonces Fred supo de donde venia su mal humor; el también intentaba pensar hasta que llegaron sus primos. Lily pareció no inmutarse ante el comentario de su hermano mayor, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh lo siento James, no sabia que podías o sabias utilizar tu cerebro— Los hermanos Weasley rieron disimuladamente, Albus murmuro cosas como 'ya van a empezar', Fred miro mal a Lily mientras James entrecerraba sus ojos.

—Lo siento— caviló las palabras de Lily con profunda concentración. Aquellas palabras le daban un aire de acercamiento a lo que quería descubrir, como cuando intentas recordar algo y sientes un pequeño cosquilleo de ansiedad por todo tu cuerpo al tener la frase en la punta de la lengua sabiendo que es sin saber como es, un raro sentimiento a su parecer. —Lo siento– volvió a repetir dejándose adentrar, de nuevo, a su mente.

—¡Vaya! Creo que estar en Slytherin por fin llego a afectar a tu pobre cerebro, de por si es pequeño y lento– se burlo. Para sorpresa de sus hermanos, y padres, James había resultado ser un Slytherin cuando todos habían dado por sentado que era un Gryffindor, entonces ¿Por qué las burlas hacia Albus sobre que quedaría en Slytherin si el era uno? Pero por alguna extraña razón, que aun no logra encontrar, el sombrero decidió ponerlo en la casa de las astutas serpientes, claro que Fred nunca lo dejaría solo. Algo que casi le da un ataque a George al enterarse. El sombrero tendrá sus razones y algún día se sabrían. James abrió sus ojos al escuchar el comentario de su hermana.

—No es mejor persona aquel que camina rápido enana, ¿de que sirve ser rápido si hay más probabilidades de caer? ¿Por qué no ir despacio? ¿Y quién me esta apurando… tu?— Se levanto con parsimonia dirigiéndose a la salida del compartimiento, iría a los baños a cambiarse, sabia que nadie estaría allí, era muy temprano. Salio dejando a todos con la boca abierta, Fred tenía el seño fruncido. James ya no regreso en todo el viaje y Fred se sintió incomodo entre tanto 'niño', así que al ver que James no volvería decidió ir a buscarlo.

La selección había terminado, la mayoría de los primero fueron sorteados a Griffindor y muy pocos a Slytherin, a pesar de los años seguían los prejuicios. En la esquina más alejada de la mesa de Slytherin se encontraban James y Fred esperando ansiosos el banquete ¡Se morían de hambre! James, tras meditar su comportamiento en el tren, decidió dejar el tema del sueño pasar y volver a ser el bromista de siempre, Fred se sintió feliz por ello, el humor de ambos había mejorado considerablemente.

La profesora McGonagall, ahora directora, se levanto de su asiento llamando la atención de todos.

—Buenas noches alumnos, en este nuevo curso habrá algunos cambios. — la profesora frunció sus labios pensando en todos los sucesos que habían pasado en la ausencia del alumnado. —Este año, como todos sabrán, tendremos nuevo profesor de DCAO. Denle un fuerte aplauso al profesor Hoshigaki Kisame— de la mesa del profesorado un hombre alto con pequeños ojos y pelo azuloso se levanto con una gran sonrisa en su cara, dejando entre ver unos puntiagudos dientes que asusto a la mayoría de los cursos menores de 4to e intimido a los demás. El maestro era alto y se le podría calcular algunos 20 tantos años, lucia joven y fresco, parecía que le divertía el comportamiento de todos porque su sonrisa incremento. Los aplausos se escucharon tímidamente después de la conmoción, James no miro ni presto atención a nada solo quería que el banquete empezara ya, su vista no se despegaba del plato. Fred no se quedaba atrás, ambos parecían competir en ver quien aparecía primero su comida con la mirada. El profesor Hoshigaki volvió a su asiento, paseo su mirada por todo el Gran comedor como buscando algo, quedando su mirada suspendida en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Como sabrán, exceptuando a los primeros, el profesor Slughorn anuncio el año pasado que dentro de dos años más se jubilaría, pues quiero informarles que la jubilación de su profesor de pociones se adelanto. Démosle la bienvenida a su nuevo profesor de pociones, el profesor Stefan Stahl— el profesor Stahl, al igual que el profesor Hoshigaki, se levanto con total fastidio. Los aplausos de los alumnos no fueron con mucha emoción ni tampoco la expresión de Stahl que veía a todos con una frialdad que asusto a los de primero y segundo e intimido a los demás. _''Lo que nos espera'' _pensaron lo alumnos algo nerviosos, aquellos profesores asustaban e intimidaban de igual forma pero de diferente manera. El profesor Stahl, que no debería de pasar de los 30, se volvió a sentar con total fastidio viendo distraídamente la mesa de Gryffindor. McGonagall vio el intenso silencio que había provocado, ahora, el profesor Stahl y, por alguna extraña razón, eso le recordó a alguien. Se aclaro un poco la garganta meditando un poco lo que diría a continuación ¿Como decirle a tus alumnos que exorcizaron a su profesor fantasmagórico de historia? Tenia que ser muy cuidadosa reservándose ciertos detalles.

—Y como último, pero no menos importante,— sonrío con un poco de melancolía, esa frase la hubiera dicho Albus en lugar de ella —les presento al señor James Evans su nuevo profesor de historia de la magia, el señor Evans suplantara al profesor Binns— los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban desconcertados ¿Qué le había pasado al profesor Binns? Solo los de primero, que no sabían quien era ese tal profesor Binns, le aplaudieron un poco al entusiasmado profesor que recibía los aplausos como si de vítores se trataran. —Bueno ahora quiero decirles unas cuantas cosas. Sean bienvenidos los de primer año…— James escuchaba la voz de McGonagall como un zumbido molesto que se interponía entre el y su adorada comida. Fred dejo por unos segundos la competencia de 'quien aparece primero la comida con la mirada' para enfrentar a McGonagall con una sonrisa socarrona, como siempre advertía que no se metieran al bosque prohibido y que quedaba prohibido cualquier articulo de sortilegios Weasley. Y como siempre su mirada, ya sea inconsciente o intencional, se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin más específicamente a ellos como una clara advertencia, que ellos siempre ignoraban.

—Se que nos extrañara cuando nos vayamos— comento Therence Reed, uno de los mejores amigos de Fred y James, en cuanto el discurso no tan corto de la directora termino, dando comienzo al banquete de bienvenida.

—También los elfos domésticos extrañaran el hambre atroz de estos tragones— comento burlón Trabis Nott, un chico de cabellera rojiza, quien veía atragantarse a Fred, James y otro chico de cabello negro.

—Es simple alimentación se excuso el moreno después de pasar toda la comida de su boca con un sonoro ¡Glup!

—Como digas Zaho— desintereso empezando a comer con tranquilidad, Zahorí lo imito volviendo a devorar su comida.

—Pero para eso faltan dos años y mientras tanto hay que darle razones para no olvidarnos— James sonrío de medio lado seguido por sus amigos, ese año lo harían inolvidable junto con el que sigue, porque, los últimos años tenían que ser inolvidables.

**Siento las faltas de ortografia, algunas son mias y otras el programa de mi lap me las cambia.**

**Si tengo algun error o fallo por favor me avisan ¿Si? Se los agradeceria mucho.**

**Espero sus RR.**

**Sayo!**

_**Akira Riddle**_


End file.
